


Wild Sorcery

by LetoaSai



Series: Mage Master [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brother Figures, Don't mess with the little brother, Light and Dark Partnership, M/M, Mage partners, Mages, Magic, Possessive Behavior, You hung up on me, magic teachers, rule bending, soul mates, supportive brothers, wild magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: It didn't take long for Cloud and Squall to realize that Riku was avoiding them. Worried for their student who was more family than apprentice, they tracked him down to a tiny little island with a partner by his side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Cloud sat in shadows, a talent that he’d had since he was a child. He couldn’t help a stupid soft smile or the pride that swelled in his chest. 

Out of sight, both visually and magically he watched Riku crouch in the sand in front of a brunette teen holding an orb of light. It was a training game, passing the energy back and forth until it could be done effortlessly. 

Cloud could do something similar with darkness, but light magic was beyond him. He was the dark half of his whole. 

The last time Riku had called he’d mentioned making a friend. He’d tried to be nonchalant but they could hear the absolute joy in his voice. Making friends had been hard for him, but despite that he was tight lipped about the boy. He deflected questions and had abruptly end conversations since then. To say that Cloud had been worried had been an understatement. Riku didn’t hide things from them. That wasn’t their relationship. 

While Squall branched out to a check in point with one of the others masters, Cloud sought out Riku. It had been days since the nest had been taken care of, but he’d found Riku still on Destiny Island. At first Cloud had wondered if Riku had really found it hard to leave his new friend behind but that had changed after a little observation. 

Riku’s friend had magic and was maybe something of a late bloomer if he hadn’t been snagged before now for training. Suddenly it all made sense. Riku’s odd behavior had been a mixture of embarrassment and anxiety as he hid his new friend and trained him himself. The poor kid was probably trying to avoid a lecture and lose his new friend in the process. 

Riku wasn’t one of the trainers, but every case was different as far as Cloud was concerned. The way they practiced every day had shown Cloud all he needed to know. It was comfortable and fluid. Even while the new teen was still learning he was completely relaxed. Most of all, that boy looked at Riku like he’d hung all the stars in the sky. They were partners, no doubt about it. 

Cloud would be the first to aggressively support their arrangement if necessary. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d thrown tradition to the winds. For Riku, Cloud was willing to bend the rules a little. 

Cloud had always related to Riku, he didn’t connect to other people easily either and had never really found that a problem. As a child he liked having the choice to play with other kids or be alone. He could pick whatever he wanted and even his antisocial attitude hadn’t ever hindered him. 

Riku hadn’t been given that luxury. He remembered watching the other kids bully Riku. The other masters said it was merely children being children but Cloud didn’t remember being an asshole at that age. It went way beyond teasing and had been just plain cruel. 

Riku being Twilight Torn had been the source of all his grief, and instead of embracing his unique magic, the other mages in training had been jealous. Left without a partner he had made himself a target instead. 

The day he’d come across Riku crying had been the last straw. Cloud had snarled, the beast inside him scaring the other children away while he soothed Riku and had decided to look after him. The dark half of Riku’s magic hid under his seeking protection and Cloud shielded him like the perfect shadow. 

Riku had only been six years old, and Cloud only sixteen but they’d come to a quick understanding. 

Cloud had lifted him up onto his hip, deciding easily he would need to share his very own bond. He’d sought out Squall, his own partner who had been attending some kind of lesson for the light magic users. Squall had looked up, smelling his partner long before spotting him and upon seeing Cloud’s rage, left the class without a word. 

No one dared say anything given how volatile the pair had grown to be. They’d become masters unprecedentedly young at the age of thirteen and had been called the Wilds ever since. 

Squall had taken one look at Riku and clicked. He’d wrapped his light magic around Riku’s light half and the three had been together ever since. 

When Squall learned of the bullying Riku had dealt with he’d been furious. Not with the other children the way Cloud had childishly been, but with the teachers that had done nothing. He’d roared loudly, shaming them with their harsh methods and had declared that he and Cloud would be Riku’s teachers from that point forward. 

They weren’t disenchanted or put off but the Twilight Torn boy. Cloud was darkness. Squall was light. They had everything they needed to train Riku properly. 

It had been a scandal, much more so than they allowed Riku to realize when he was small. It wasn’t until master Eraqus happily endorsed the idea that others backed down. Cloud and Squall may not have been teachers, but they were the best thing for Riku. 

Now Cloud sat, hidden on some teeny little beach on Destiny Island watching Riku take hold of his own fate the same way. Partners always worked best together. Others might have been able to teach the brunette teen the basics but nothing would propel his successes like being close to Riku would. 

“Here you are.” 

Cloud chuckled, his own darkness reflexively curling around Squall to keep him hidden from Riku’s senses. Only Squall ever would have been able to find him so easily. 

“Hello my lion. I was missing you.” Cloud glanced up at him. “Did you soothe all of the ruffled feathers?” 

“Might have made things worse.” Squall mused, collapsing next to Cloud and curling up at his side. “What have you learned here?” 

Cloud gestured to the scene below them. Riku calmly explaining to Sora how to form the orb of light on his own. “He’s found his other half, all by himself.” 

“Finally.” Squall sighed, ridiculously relieved. “Have you met him yet?” 

“No. I’d thought i’d wait for you. It would kill Riku to have to do introductions twice.” Cloud said. 

Squall snorted, not surprised to find Cloud procrastinating. “Riku doesn’t even know you’re here, does he? You’ve been sitting here watching them for three days?” 

“Maybe.” 

Squall chuckled, hearing everything Cloud wasn’t saying. He no doubt felt the same pride. “What are your impressions of him?” 

“He’s loud and talks too much, but i’ve never seen Riku smile so much. Riku is charmed and squirming under the weight of his own shifting feelings.” Cloud mused, easily offering his partner the information he'd gathered. “Probably worried he’s overthinking things.” 

“I see,” Squall muttered, falling silent afterwards. They both observed the pair for a while, wondering what the boys initial sign of magic had been. It was hard to tell what his progress was in these magic lessons were without that knowledge. 

Still, he hung on Riku’s every quiet word, having evidently already learned that Riku didn’t use many words when only a few would do. He paid attention and at one point reached to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Riku’s ear. 

Riku’s face had turned bright red and the other teen just smiled bashfully. He seemed to eat up the knowledge that all of Riku’s attention was on him. It was just one more sign. Partners could be greedy with each other. 

“He seems all right.” Squall commented, his head resting against Cloud’s shoulder. “A touch excitable.” 

“I think it’s a good balance for Riku.” Cloud agreed. “Someone to talk so he doesn’t always have too.”

Squall hummed, “Things will get harder for them before easier. Eventually this boy has to know Riku will need to leave this island. I hear leaving your home at an older age is harder than at a younger.” 

“I’ve heard that too.” Cloud muttered. Neither one of them would know. They’d never really had homes and certainly didn’t consider the Land of Departure anything special. “The bond will win out in the end. He’ll want to stay with Riku.” 

“Riku’s already proven he’d stay in one place longer than necessary.” Squall added. “Should that worry us?” 

Cloud shrugged. “I assumed this was just a convenient place to train for a while, but i don’t think it would hurt to do a little poking and prodding.” 

Squall sat up straight and pecked his lips against Cloud’s jaw. “Shall we go say hello, my wolf?” 

There was a rumble in Cloud’s chest like a purr. He nodded and dispersed the spell of darkness that hid them from view. Barely a moment had past before Riku’s head shot up, looking at the pair sitting on the bridge looking down at them. He’d gone red all over again, this time gaining the other boys attention until he looked up too. 

“Well?” Cloud muttered. 

“Lets.” Squall agreed. They moved gracefully, hopping down off the bridge and onto the sand below. They moved in unison, approaching the teens and while the boy they hadn’t met yet looked mildly concerned, Riku paled.

It was easy to tell his thoughts when his anxiety got the better of him. He was silently worrying they were unhappy with him. He’d always been afraid of disappointing them. He never had. 

“Squall. Cloud.” Riku muttered. “What are you doing here?” 

“Oh good, you know them.” His friend sighed, but he seemed suddenly in tuned to Riku’s nerves. His shoulders reflexively squared defensively and it was down right adorable. “Riku?” 

Squall scowled, choosing the one topic Riku wasn’t expecting. “You hung up on me.” 

Riku’s eyes went wide. “What?” 

“You hung up on me.” Squall repeated and nearly pouted. He ignored Cloud’s snickering. “How dare you hang up on me. I fucking raised you better.” 

“I’m…” Riku fidgeted, trying to figure out what conversation they were having. “Sorry.” 

“Good. You should be.” Squall said, waltzing forward and pulling Riku into a hug. “Tell your mind to shut up. We’re not mad at you.” 

Riku sagged, leaning into the hug. 

“You are however going to tell me what the fuck you thought you were thinking.” Squall said. 

“Honestly, Riku. How are we supposed to biasedly take your side when you don’t share rule bending with us.” Cloud mused. “Fuck, we invented the rule bending.” 

“Don’t you two think i drag you down enough?” Riku asked, voice barely loud enough to be heard 

Cloud scoffed. “Squall, hit him. I can’t believe he just said that.” 

Squall obliged by shoving Riku to the sand where he landed with a thud. “That’s not how this works, Riku.” Squall said, looking at Cloud and rolling his eyes. “He got that martyr bullshit from you.” 

“Um…” The other teen commented, looking between them and Riku. 

“Right, you.” Squall commented, getting a closer look at him now.

“Squall.” Riku said, a hint of warning in his tone. 

“What? I don’t get to meet your friends now?” 

Cloud chuckled. “He’s gets the possessive bullshit from you.” 

Squall paused, turning to pin Cloud with a look. “You say something?” 

“Nothing, my lion.” Cloud smirked.

The teen laughed, the sound filled with real joy. “Um, i’m Sora. Nice to meet you? I mean if you’re Riku’s friends, then yeah, nice to meet you. If you’re not i’m gonna have to ask what the hell are you doing on my island.” 

Cloud and Squall both laughed, the kid had guts. 

“Spying.” Riku pouted, cheeks still pink as he picked himself up off the sand and dusted himself off. “They’re fucking spying on me.” 

“Guilty.” Cloud nodded. “We were worried.” 

Riku twitched. “I’m fine. Just trying to figure things out.” 

“Is our advice not good enough anymore?” Squall asked. 

“It’s not that,” Riku said, getting dragged closer to Cloud in the next second for his own hug. “Sorry.” 

“I know, but you don’t have to be.” Cloud said. “You know we’re on your side, don’t you?” 

Riku nodded, wearing that same bashful look he’d had ever since he was a child. “Just… Cloud this is different.” He whispered. 

Cloud squeezed him closer. “I know.” 

“So…” Sora cut in again, watching them closely. “You said you’re on Riku’s side, right? That means you won’t be shipping me off right? I want to stay with Riku.” 

“What if we were?” Squall asked, watching Sora. “What if we told you that rules are rules and you needed to conform to mage training.” 

Sora watched him, shifting from foot to foot. “I’d tell you i am learning. Riku’s a great teacher. I don’t need to conform to what everyone else does.” he paused. “And if that’s not good enough i’m going to put up one hell of a struggle with the little magic i do know.” Light surrounding his hand before a keyblade appeared, advanced magic for sure. 

“Sora, wait!” Riku said just before finding himself pinned in place, Cloud’s hand clamped over his mouth. 

“You’re going to fight me?” Squall said, letting go of the reigns on his magic and letting his own light magic drift off him in waves. Feeling so much would usually have the noobies shaking. He held out his own hand, a large sword appearing of his own making. A gunblade. “You’re gonna fight me just to stay with Riku?” 

Sora’s eyes narrowed, attention on the new blade for a split second before staring down Squall again. He was nervous, they could smell it. There were some doubts, they could smell that too, but beyond all that was fierce determination. He was aware he’d probably lose but he was going to go down kicking and screaming. 

“Yes.” 

Squall waited a beat before smiling, weapon disappearing and magic once again wrapped up tight. “Cool. I like you. You’ll do.” 

“I’ll…” Sora stared, “Huh?” 

“They’re just assholes, Sora!” Riku said, finally shoving Cloud off of him. “He never would have fought you.” 

“You think that.” Squall snorted. 

“So this was like… a test?” Sora asked, looking confused but his own keyblade disappeared again. 

“And you passed.” Cloud offered a smile. “Sorry about that. We’re a tad possessive over Riku. His happiness means a lot to us.” 

“Oh,” Sora’s smile returned. “Okay cool, because that was really fucking scary. To be totally clear, you’re not gonna separate us?” 

Squall growled, the idea distasteful. “You do not separate partners. It does far more harm than good.” 

“Could you not.” Riku groaned. “It’s far too early for that.” 

“Oh, my dear stupid child.” Cloud sighed. “A bond is a bond. If i can see it, then you should damn well be able to feel it.” 

“I knew it!” Sora cheered, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I told you, i told you! I’ll master the whole magic thing and be the best partner ever!” 

Cloud hummed, the sound rumbling in his chest. “I do like you. That should only further prove your bond is real. Squall and i hardly like anyone.” 

“Wait.” Sora’s bouncing stopped but his smile somehow brightened tenfold. “Are you the Wilds!? Riku was telling me while he was explaining how magic can be different. This is so cool!” 

Riku huffed, “I’d ask you to not heighten their egos, Sora but it’s impossible.” 

“You mentioned us?” Squall looked amused. “Good. Saves time. My name is Squall, Cloud here is my other half.” 

Sora cocked his head to the side, all energy. “Is that just another way to say partner?” 

“Sometimes.” he nodded. 

“Some mages…” Riku muttered, sounding flustered. “Take to their bonds differently. I told you. Family, friends, lovers. They’re always linked but the bond is different for everyone. Some are afraid to let it grow, some let it go haywire. Cloud and Squall are so bonded that i wouldn’t be surprised if they could read the others mind or something. They’re completely synced.

“Oh…” Sora said, voice uncharacteristically soft. “Cool.” 

“Squall is my light. I am his darkness.” Cloud continued. “We aren’t just partners, but two halves of a whole. It is different for every mage pair.” 

Squall nodded his agreement. “You’re bond is new. It has all the time in the world to grow any way you want it.” 

Sora smiled. “How long have you been together? Is that rude to ask?” 

“Not rude, though i usually wouldn’t answer.” Squall said. “We found each other and bonded almost instantly at nine. Makes it eighteen years now i guess.” 

A bond so strong seemed to only excite Sora. “That’s freaking amazing! Um, can i ask more questions. I swear i think of something new every five minutes.” 

“I don’t mind. We have some questions of our own.” Cloud said, not missing Riku’s groan. “Why don’t we eat? You haven’t.”

“How long have you been watching me?” Riku scowled. 

Cloud looked him dead in the eyes and shrugged. A dark backpack appeared in his hand and inside where containers of food magicked to keep things fresh while they were traveling. 

Squall took the containers offered and sat in the sand. “What sort of questions do you have?” 

“I don’t even know where to start.” Sora said, plopping down in the sand. “Riku said you summon beasts. Is that right?” 

“Yes.” Cloud said, sitting beside Squall and pressing up against his side out of habit. 

“They do, but it would also be right to say that they are the beasts themselves.” Riku said, taking a second container Cloud handed him filled with sandwiches. “Everyone’s magic varies a little. I can’t do things like that.” 

“And they can’t summon your dream eaters?” Sora asked, snagging a sandwich. 

“Right.” 

“Huh,” Sora said thoughtfully. “I wonder what i’ll end up with.” 

Riku shrugged. “Strong. You only presented a week ago.” 

Squall nearly choked on his first bite. “You only just presented a week ago and you summoned a weapon!?”

Sora blinked. “Well, yes? Riku said that was amazing but i don’t get it. I can summon the keyblade but i can’t hold a ball of light.” 

“How did you find out you could summon it at all?” Cloud asked and it prompted the teens in retelling the story of destroying the Heartless nest. 

It was adorable, and all too telling that from the start, Sora wouldn’t let Riku go into danger alone. It was the spark of their bond already trying to run their lives. 

“Fight or flight.” Squall commented. “You have nerve.Tossing magic about before you’ve learned to use it. That says a lot about you.” 

“That i act before i think? I get that a lot.” Sora smiled, the look not quite reaching his eyes.

Cloud waved the comment off. “Riku was risking his life, Sora. Then fact that you stood your ground says good things about you. Those who abandon their partners are worthless. Even without magic you proved yourself. It will help you out in the long run.” 

Sora’s face went hot but he still grinned, not letting the embarrassment hinder him. “No way was i running.” 

“At our cores we are based in either light or dark magic. Riku notwithstanding.” Squall said, offering Riku an amused smile. “But they branch off into dozens of different directions. There are mages that scoff at Riku, who think he couldn’t decide between one magic or the other. It’s bullshit. First off, it’s not something we choose.” 

“And second,” Cloud continued. “It’s a lot more muddled than what people assume. Squall for example, may have light magic but he certainly isn’t all sunshine.” 

“I love you too.” Squall said dryly, making Riku laugh. 

“It’s a matter of perspective.” Riku offered. “Or so these two have been telling me practically my whole life.” 

Sora hummed, scarfing down half of his sandwich. “Makes sense. Are you two like, teachers?” 

When both of the older mages scoffed, Riku was left to laugh again. “They aren’t teachers. Most wouldn’t even say they’re qualified to teach, but they were my teachers however.” 

“So there’s a story there?” Sora asked. 

“I mean not really.” Squall shrugged. “Cloud said we were going to teach Riku so we did.” 

“He decided for you?” Sora asked. 

“That time, yes.” 

Cloud shrugged, not looking the least bit apologetic. “Riku’s original teachers were incompetent and were no more qualified to teach then i was, but at least i wasn’t a dick to him so as far as i’m concerned, i was more capable.” 

“It was the best thing that could have happened to me.” Riku agreed. “I never would have mastered anything without the two of you.” 

“Lies.” Squall said. 

“Slander.” Cloud agreed. “You just needed someone to be patient with you.” 

Riku smiled faintly and leaned a little closer to Sora. “The irony is they aren’t patient with anyone else.” 

Cloud nodded, “True.”

“It’s a low threshold for stupidity.” Squall mused, wiping his hands on his pants. 

Sora laughed, still enchanted with the information he was getting. “Is bonding really different for everyone? How did you two know you fit?” 

Squall smiled faintly, his gaze shifting to Cloud. It was obvious they were both sharing the memory with a single look. “Cloud bit me.” 

Sora sputtered, “What?” 

Cloud smirked. “Yeah. I don’t know why. I was nine and we’d never met before. I was mostly with the kids who had dark magic and he was with the lights. We had little reason to mingle. At the time they didn’t try to pair us off so young. When i saw him, things just made sense.” 

“You smelled good.” Squall commented. 

“I growled at you, you hissed back.” Cloud smiled slowly, stuck in the memory. 

“Our respective teachers thought we were going to fight but we just wanted to get closer to the other. Like a single touch would change everything.” Squall said, leaning a little closer to his partner. 

“I bit him. He bit me back. There we were, bleeding and clinging to each other. It was the first time either of us had ever felt whole.” Cloud reached out almost without thinking, his hand on Squall’s knee. 

“They couldn’t get us apart. It went all the way up to Master Yen Cid to try and pry us apart. He ended up telling everyone it was useless and to leave us be.” Squall said, tilting his head to catch Cloud in a soft kiss. 

“They’ve been starting scandals since the very beginning.” Riku comment. “Apparently it was a full week before they’d let the other out of their sight. They also became masters startlingly young. What was it again? Thirteen?” 

They pulled away from their kiss, Cloud nipping at Squall’s bottom lip. “Yes, and that was after months of begging for them to test us. We finally went to Squall’s father and let him watch what we could do. He was satisfied and went ahead and put in the masters application for us.” 

“It’s different for everyone but our magic is instinctual. Primal. That helped.” Squall said. 

Sora just grinned at them. “You guys are like, relationship goals.” 

Both of the Wilds looked surprised but it was Riku’s soft agreement that got them to them. 

“I’ve always thought so too. For all so many used to scoff, they were great teachers. Maybe Squall has some tips for you. Being all light he can relate to you better than i can.” 

“Yeah?” Sora smiled. “Right now i’m just trying to hold a glowy ball.” 

“You’re doing better than you think you are.” Riku muttered, doing his best to sound encouraging. To Cloud and Squall it seemed more like he was desperately trying to keep Sora from feeling bad. “You just started. You’ve been spoiled by being able to summon a weapon. You need to back track some.” 

Squall grunted. “Let me see it up close.” 

“Okay.” Sora said, turning back to Riku who was finishing the last bite of his sandwich while almost effortlessly creating the light energy in his hand. He held it out and Sora reached for it with both hands the way he’d been shown. Ever so gently he tried to raise it out of Riku’s hand. 

It got a few inches before it slid through his fingers and disappeared. They tried two or three more times, Cloud and Squall watching intently. 

“Might be…” Cloud started quietly, tapping his chin. “That Riku’s magic is a touch too advanced for you.” 

“Oh…” Sora looked crestfallen. 

Riku nearly winced at his tone. “But it’s just energy. I’m not trying to make it powerful or anything.” 

“It’s not a criticism, Riku.” Cloud said. 

“Think of it this way, you need to learn to control your light, before you can handle your darkness.” Squall said. 

Sora shifted, eyes scrunched up in confusion. “Isn’t that what i’m trying to do?” 

“It’s what i’m trying to teach.” Riku grumbled, looking fairly disheartened himself. 

“You’re a fine teacher.” Squall said. “I’ve no doubt you’ll be able to teach him but he needs the basics first.” 

Cloud reached out to ruffle Riku’s hair and just be all around annoying. “Your magic is so closely intertwined that even your light magic has traces of your dark magic in it. I’m sure it’s the same the other way around too.” 

“Sora might not be able to fully touch dark base magic just yet. We all know that’s fairly common.” Squall said, making a light orb of his own. “Try and pick up mine.” 

“Okay.” Sora said, looking less sure of himself. He reached out the same way, cupping the energy with both hands. He moved slowly like before but in no time had raised the ball all the way to his chest. “Oh.” Sora blinked. “It’s almost like it’s solid.” 

“Right.” Squall said, plucking it out of his fingers. “When you are first learning, it’s hard to come in contact with out opposite element. It’s something we learn to overcome.” He tossed the light orb to Cloud who caught it easily. 

“See, no trouble.” Cloud said, making a similar dark shadow ball of energy and passing it over to Squall. “Try touching that one, Sora.” 

Sora reached out and hesitated. Twice he tried to make himself touch it but he shied away. “I really don’t want to…” 

“Right.” Squall said, not unkindly. “For two reasons. One, you aren’t ready to come into full contact with darkness based magic.” 

“And two, i’m not your partner.” Cloud continued. 

“Okay.” Riku said thoughtfully. He picked up both the light and dark orbs and mauled over what they’d been told. “So my light has a little darkness to it, and Sora can touch it because it’s mine.” 

“And only hold onto it for a second because i’m a noob?” Sora asked. 

“Right.” Cloud smiled. 

Squall nodded. “It’s like the lowest level Riku can teach you is a level five and i started you at a level one. If you like, you and i can practice the very basics of light magic for a few days and then Riku can take over. Once you build up your understanding of light magic it’ll get easier.” 

Sora shifted his gaze to Riku, not exactly asking for permission but still seeking approval. “That’s okay?” 

“Of course it is.” Riku’s smile was almost sheepish. “Squall’s the one that taught me light magic too. It’s perfect.” He held out a dark orb like the one Cloud had made. “Eventually you’ll be able to hold this one.” 

“Neat.” Sora said, grinning again. He reached out to let his hand hover over it and made a sound of confusion as he went to touch it. “It’s not as scary as Cloud’s was. I’m not afraid to touch it.” 

“Because Riku is your partner. You have no reason to be wary of him.” Squall mused. “As it should be.” 

Cloud watched as Riku tried to stifle his own pride. He’d waited such a long time for a partner and had had his lone status thrown in his face for years. He’d tread lightly, cautiously, always afraid something good would be taken from him. 

“C’mon.” Cloud said, nudging Riku. “Let Squall and Sora play with their light magic. You and i can have some fun of a darker nature.” He stood, a dark aura appearing around him. “You game?” 

“Oh i’m game.” Riku grinned, getting to his feet. 

“Yes, yes.” Squall rolled his eyes. “The lights will work while the darkness plays. Get used to it Sora, it’s a running theme.” His tone was dull but his eyes sparkled with mirth. 

Sora laughed, “I’m ready to learn whatever you can teach me.”


	2. Chapter 2

It took a little doing but between playing and sparring, Cloud got a little distance between Riku and his partner. While Squall and Sora practiced simple light spells, Cloud coaxed Riku into another corner of the island. 

“How do you feel?” Cloud asked, partly out of curiosity and partly because he would always be a little worried about Riku. 

“Winded.” Riku admitted, kicking sand as he walked. He kept turning to look behind him despite the fact that they were far enough away to not be able to see Squall or Sora. “I never dared to get my hopes up. Not after so many failed, humiliating attempts.” 

Cloud snorted. “That was not your humiliation but others. For every one who couldn’t handle the might of your power and shied away without hardly even trying. They mocked you only to disguise the fact that they weren’t worthy.” 

Riku grunted. “You talk pretty Cloud but i was there. I just wanted to fit in.” He paused. “No, i just wanted to be ignored. I was so tired of being in the spotlight. Of being the odd one out. I just wanted someone else to take the heat for once.” 

“I know.” Cloud sighed, walking close enough to bump their shoulders. “He seems good for you. Sora.” 

Riku’s turned pink and looked away. “You think so?” 

Cloud cracked a smile. “How many people have the nerve to stand up to Squall? Knowing who he is or not. He’s a brave one.” 

“He doesn’t know any better.” 

“So teach him.” Cloud said. “Riku, we all started off just like him. He’ll learn. He’s strong.” 

There was a suspiciously long pause before he answered. “I think…” Riku swallowed nervously, glancing over his shoulder again. “I think he’s going to be much stronger than we realize.” 

Cloud hummed, “Obviously. He’s already summoning a weapon and he’s connected to you.” 

Riku jerked as if Cloud had said something important. “How did you know that? About the connection.” 

“Partners.” Cloud said simply, searching Riku’s expression. There was more. Riku knew something he wasn’t saying. “Partners always have a connection. It can be weak at the start but it grows. Yours already seems to have a tight grip over the both of you.” 

“Oh. Yes.” 

“What were you talking about?” 

Riku shook his head. “Nothing.” 

Cloud sighed and swiped Riku’s feet out from under him, forcing him to land hard on his butt in the sand. “Nothing sure sounds like something.” He sat beside Riku. “Wanna try again?” 

“Not really.” Riku muttered, sounding embarrassed. He didn’t even right himself from where he laid. “It’s like i’m feeling so much i can’t think. I don’t know what to do. I only just barely understand what i’m feeling. It’s new and it’s all because of Sora.” 

Cloud nodded once, understanding a little of what Riku was trying to get out. Granted, his bond with Squall wasn’t based simply in attraction. They’d been so young when they’d claimed the other as their other half, but attraction was possibly where Riku was headed. 

Attraction had never come easy for him. It wasn’t just that he was insecure, but a real lack of sexual interest...to a point. 

It may not have happened often but there were one or two people that Riku’s eyes had lingered towards in the last year or two. None of them took but Riku hadn’t been looking that hard. 

“You’re worried because he’s cute?” Cloud guessed, smiling because Riku wouldn’t make eye contact with him. “He’s cute and you noticed?” 

Riku sighed in defeat. “Not exactly.” 

“What then?” 

Riku fidgeted, his fingers digging in the sand on either side of him. “I like him.” 

“You’re allowed to.” 

“No, it’s…” Riku sighed. “I mean i’m comfortable with him. That doesn’t happen. It takes forever for me to just make a friend let alone someone that makes me feel...things.” 

Cloud nodded, offering Riku his hand to hold onto like he’d done with Riku was little. Riku took it, clasping their fingers together. “You’re allowed.” 

“I know. It’s overwhelming.” 

Cloud could only imagine. Suddenly thinking about things he’d never been inclined to care about before was a heavy topic. Sex, attraction, and romantic feelings in general were heavy topics. 

“But you feel comfortable with him.” Cloud reminded him. “So it’s got to be a little okay, right? You’ll have time to get to know him.” 

“That’s…” Riku’s lips pressed together tightly. Debating on what details to offer. “I think i do know him somehow. Someway.” 

“Like you’ve met before?” 

“No. I don’t think so.” Riku muttered, eyes shut. “Like i know him. Like i’ve felt his magic before. Like i know everything about him while not actually knowing anything. I’m so relaxed beside him and he seems to mesh with me. Cloud, i’ve dreamed about this island my whole life.” 

Cloud brows rose in surprise. “What? This one? This little island?” 

“Yes.” 

“For how long?” 

Riku shrugged. “Years. I’ve memorized every detail. I’ve been here thousands of times but i never dreamed about people. I never saw Sora in my dreams, but…” 

“But?” 

“It’s like i’ve felt him. Sunshine, warmth, and laughter. I thought those were feelings this beach gave me but it’s not. It’s Sora.” Riku was blushing hot. “Like i’ve been reaching out to him my whole life.” 

Cloud snapped his fingers with his hand not clasped in Riku’s. “Maybe you were. You were dreaming about this place. I’m willing to bet it’s how you were searching for your partner unconsciously.” 

“Is that possible?” 

“Magic is as fickle as she is strong. I’d guess so. It suddenly doesn’t feel like a coincidence anymore that you and Sora were on this island when his magic presented. Had he lived on this island, maybe he would have presented much younger instead of only being here a handful of hours at a time.” 

There were times locations could affect magic but he’d never heard of one being the source of someone’s first magic sparks. It all made sense though. 

“The two of you were destined to meet here. I’m sure of that.” Cloud muttered. “He was always meant to be your partner.” 

“A connection like that…” Riku muttered. 

“You’ll both only get stronger from here.” Cloud agreed. “Don’t be afraid of the bond, Riku. Don’t be afraid of new feelings.” 

Riku finally turned to look at Cloud. “But i am. I’ve always worked alone. What if i’m a bad partner? What if i’m a bad teacher?” 

“You’ll adapt and do better.” Cloud smiled. “You’re so wrapped up in your own worries that you aren’t seeing Sora is just as panicked. He’s worried too. Probably wondering if he’ll slow you down or get discouraged when he doesn’t learn a spell as fast as he could summon a keyblade.” 

“He’s only just learning!” Riku defended instantly. 

Cloud’s smile grew. “I know, and so are you. The two of you will be just fine. I know it. This connection between you has been building for over a decade. It won’t let you down.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Riku finally tipping over to rest his head against Cloud’s shoulder like he did as a kid. They were used to comfortable silences but Cloud knew how much his mind was probably still racing. It was a good thing. Being both anxious and eager to see what would happen next was part of life. 

“What will i do if the masters find out?” Riku muttered. “They’ll want Sora to go to the Land of Departure. They’ll take him from me.” 

“You call me, or have them call me.” Cloud said simply. “I know that’s not the answer you want to hear but it’s what i want you to do. Partners belong with their partners and if they can’t see that that’s what the two of you are, then they are not fit to be masters and i will tell them so. Some traditions are nice and inspiriting and others are old and stagnant. The latter we will actively ignore.” 

Riku snorted softly. “I guess it would help if i stopped acting like a baby and was there for Sora. If his training goes well they’ll have less to complain about.” 

“There you go.” Cloud agreed. “I don’t pretend to know what your bond will have in store for you but don’t surrender it, Riku. Not to anyone. And remember, Squall and i will always be there for you.” 

“I know.” Riku mumbled, squeezing Cloud’s hand. “Thank you.” 

“Riku! Riku!” Sora was running towards them with Squall not too far behind. Riku only had a second to sit up straight and be alarmed, wondering if there were Heartless or some other threat nearby when Sora collapsed half on and off Riku’s lap. “Look!” 

Sora beamed happily, holding out his hands and creating a small orb of light. It wasn’t the size that Riku and Squall had been making but it was huge progress for an hours worth of training. 

“Getting the hang of it already?” Riku smiled, it was the hardest Cloud and Squall had ever seen him smile. The Wilds shared a look, both having things to share that they’d learned in their short time apart. 

“I think so.” Sora looked equally excited. “It’s confusing. Like i can hold this and toss it around having no idea why that was so hard before but making it bigger still baffles me and feels so advanced.” 

“You need to understand that you are already advanced in your magic.” Squall said. “You just need to take the time to slow down and understand what you already somehow know. It’ll take practice.” 

Sora nodded. “Well i’m ready to do that. Any little new things sound amazing to me. How cool. Learning to be a mage.” 

“It has its high points and low points.” Riku snorted. “Though admittedly, it’s been more fun out of the Land of Departure.” 

“Which is a bit of a shame.” Sora said, digging his feet in the sand. “After all the rumors about that place i’ve heard, i’d love to see it. Just not enough to risk it just yet.” 

Squall snorted. “Grass is always greener, Sora. Take our word for it. It’s better learning as you are.” 

“Think of most of that place as a giant school and everyone is either a student or a teacher.” Cloud added. 

Sora made a face. “When you put it like that it doesn’t sound that great.” 

“Now you’re catching on.” Squall nodded in approval. “Maybe a change of scenery is in store for us. I’m thinking San Fransokyo. We’re getting sushi.” 

“Fuck yeah we are.” Cloud grinned. 

“Wait…” Riku sighed, fidgeting. “Sora lives here.” 

Sora nudged at Riku and smiled. “I’ve already figured out that we can’t just stay here indefinitely. My brothers and sister aren’t here anyway. I don’t know what will happen to my house though.” 

“We’ll take care of it. You don’t lose properties when you’re mage training. There’s a department for that kind of thing.” Squall said. “I’ll call in a favor to Quistis and she’ll smudge if for us.” 

“Yeah?” Sora looked surprised. “So i can come back and it’ll just be waiting there for me?” 

“Yes.” Cloud nodded, offering Squall his hands who pulled him up off the sand. Cloud brushed their mouths together in thanks before looking at Sora again. “We’ll also drop by your Mayor’s office and explain where you’ve gone so no one thinks you’re missing or kidnapped or whatever.” 

“Can i pack a bag or something?” 

“Of course you can.” Riku chuckled. “I don’t think mage travel is as glamorous as your picturing. I sort of live out of my car.” 

Squall snorted. “You love your car.” 

“Yes i do. Almost as much as Cloud loves his bike.” Riku smirked. 

“Well then thats settled.” Sora said, a bundle of nerves but he still only had eyes for Riku. “When do we go?” 

“We’ll leave in the morning. It will give you the night to pack and time to say goodbye to anyone you want. It’s not forever but it’s for a while.” Squall said. “Cloud and i will go ahead and take care of all the fine print.” 

“Thank you.” Riku said, having obviously been dreading that part. He’d take any excuse to get out of talking to people, especially people in authority. 

“We’ll meet you at your car tomorrow morning.” Squall said. “We’ll head out then.” 

“Sounds good!” Sora beamed, filled with nervous excitement. 

Squall stepped back, his light enveloping him and Cloud and teleporting them back to the main island. They could have lingered longer but Sora and Riku both needed a little time to decompress and doing so in the others presence would calm them faster. 

Sora leaving home for the first time at his age was a big deal and Riku would be there to soothe his nerves.

~

San Fransokyo was a far cry from Destiny Island. The towering buildings, the lights, the people it was quite the sensory overload for first timers but being surrounded by water gave Sora something familiar to ground him. 

He’d loved Riku’s car and excitedly asked about every single magical enhancement it had. It had given Riku something to talk about that he knew well. 

Cloud and Squall sat together on a bench, watching as Sora and Riku ran around like kids. This was a place Riku could thrive. Yes, there were thousands of people in every direction, but that offered a certain amount of amunimity. This wasn’t a small town that knew everyone and everything. This was a huge city that didn’t care who every single person was. Riku could walk down the street and not feel the weight of peoples stares. 

Sora was beyond excited and Riku got to share in that for once. Being able to wander around with someone his own age was a novelty he hadn’t gotten used to yet. 

“I like him.” Squall decided, his hand sitting laced with Cloud’s in his lap. “He brings Riku out of his shell.” 

Cloud hummed his agreement. “Riku’s smitten and pretending he’s not.” 

“Sora’s smitten and is ready to shout it from the rooftops.” Squall snorted, finding their differences amusing. “It’s good. Maybe he’ll be able to boost Riku’s confidence.”

Sora had their arms linked and hardly let Riku out of his sight. For all Riku had his insecurities, Sora seemed to be afraid he’d get left behind. 

“You know Sora told me while we were practicing making light energy that he didn’t leave with his siblings because he felt like something was going to happen on the islands and he didn’t want to miss it. That the second he saw Riku he thought he’d be able to give him some kind of answer to that feeling. That kind of precognitive ability is impressive considering he hadn’t even presented.” 

“What a pair.” Cloud muttered. “Riku’s been dreaming of that little island, actively seeking out Sora. They’re going to be something once they’re on par with each other.” 

Squall smirked. “Good. I think you and i should begin figuring out how we’re going to stonewall the more intolerable masters. They won’t stay in the dark over this forever.” 

Cloud grunted. “I think that begins with contacting the ones we can trust. Eraqus. Mickey. Aerith. Your father will side with us just because.” 

“True.” Squall sighed. “You can call him.” 

“Whatever, he loves me.” Cloud laughed softly. “I hesitate to include Yen Sid.” 

“Mm.” Squall grunted. “He’ll want to keep them together but that would probably include Riku staying in the Land of Departure for a time. He won’t like being back there long term.” 

Cloud brought Squall’s hand to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. “Exactly. That would also bring us back there and they don’t want that.” 

“No.” Squall chuckled. “They’d want to get rid of us real quick which is also an option. It’s been a while since we got to be pests. I’m not totally opposed to the idea.” 

“It’s been a long time since Riku got to be a child too.” Cloud said, watching from a distance as the boys laughed and Sora dragged Riku to a corner where an ice cream truck sat. “That’s worth protecting.” 

A soft growl passed Squall’s lips, a sound that would have startled most but was always music to Cloud. “Yes. Yes it is.” 

There was no reason for them to watch over the pair. Riku was capable and they were still only just starting Sora’s training. The teens just needed a chance to get to know each other and stay out of the Land of Departure. There was no adventure there. While they hadn’t discussed it, Cloud and Squall would take Riku’s assignments if they needed to. Anything that would give them more time. 

“So i tell Sora how wild you two really are. That you do insane, unimaginable things. Then we come to one of the biggest, most active cities in the world and what do you two do? You sit on a bench for three hours cuddling.” Riku said, a slight uptick to his lips as he handed them each and ice cream they’d gotten.

“Closest thing you can get to public sex without actually having sex.” Cloud said, taking the mint chocolate chip cone handed to him. 

Riku made an exaggerated disgusted sound, long used to their teasing but oddly enough it was Sora that went bright red. 

“There’s nothing wrong with basking in the presence of your partner, Riku.” Squall took his own cone. “Thanks for this.” 

“Mhm…” Sora blushed dark and smiled as he licked at his own ice cream. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll do something dangerous later.” Cloud chuckled. “Maybe we’ll harass you with a little magic lesson.” 

“Can we do that around so many people?” 

Cloud and Squall both suddenly wore smirks. 

Riku sighed around his own ice cream. “I was just teasing about doing something stupid. Please behave.” 

“Awe, Riku thinks he can tell us what to do.” Squall glanced at Cloud. 

Cloud matched his look. “Adorable.” 

“I give up.” Riku said, focusing on his ice cream instead. “I don’t want to become the target in your games.” 

Sora smiled shyly. “I can’t imagine them ever making you a target. They love you too much.” Sora seemed to have their relationship pegged and the way the three of them all stayed quiet only reinforced his belief. “See?” 

Riku went pink and it seemed to be an expression that Sora could always pull out of him. 

Riku cleared his throat. “There’s still a lot we can do around here. Something catch your attention?”

Sora beamed. “Just everything! All the people and all the architecture and the bridge, did you see the bridge?! The train! Can we ride the train!?” 

“Sure.” Riku looked ready to give Sora anything he wanted. 

Squall was the one that interrupted with a hum. “The train can wait. Let it be a reward of sorts. Let’s play a game.” 

“A game?” Sora blinked in confusion before finishing off the last bite of his cone. 

“Tag.” 

Riku was already groaning. “You two cheat! You can smell each other for miles.” 

“The game won’t be for us.” Cloud continued. “It’s for Sora?” 

Sora’s unease returned. “For me?” 

“Right.” Squall said, explaining the rules. “It’s simple. You’re it, but your goal is to track down Riku. He’s your partner after all and being able to find him in a crowd will become second nature to you at some point.” 

“Riku and i will head off together in the first round.” Cloud said. “Squall will stay with you.” 

“Later rounds we'll have Riku and Cloud split up and see if you can still pick out Riku’s darkness from Cloud’s.” Squall continued. 

Cloud stood and stretched. “First round is to learn the game.” 

Riku sighed, “Not leaving the city?” 

“San Fransokyo limits.” 

“Right.” Riku muttered. 

“Wait.” Sora looked nervous. “How am i supposed to just find you?” 

Riku smiled a little. “Same way you knew to wait by the docks that morning we went to find the nest. You just sorta felt things out and knew.” He held his hand out, his fingers sparking with magic that was uniquely his. “This is what you’re looking for.” 

Sora reached out to touch, something not generally recommended but partners wouldn’t hurt each other. “I don’t know how to do this.” 

“No.” Cloud agreed. “But you will.”

“And you need to start somewhere, so shoo.” Squall said, waving the pair off again. 

The moment Cloud put a hand on Riku’s shoulder and they both disappeared Sora’s anxiety seems to grow. 

“We’ll give them a few minutes to find a spot.” Squall mused. “It will give you a second to relax too. Take a deep breath.” 

Sora shifted uneasily, it was almost startling to see how much self esteem he lost without Riku around. “I just don’t get how i’m supposed to do this. I don’t know how to actively seek out magic or anything.” 

“There’s your problem.” Squall said, crossing his arms. “You aren’t doing anything but playing a game.” 

“I get that part.” Sora sighed. “Just…” 

“Sora, stop.” Squall said, hand on his shoulder. “Stop. Focus on Riku. You’ve been waiting for him for years haven’t you? Waiting on that island?” 

“Well, yeah? I think so.” 

“Something in you knew he would come looking for you, right?” 

“I think so.” Sora repeated. “I saw him and i just thought…” 

“You were home.” Squall finished softly, his tone laced with understanding. 

“Yeah…” 

Squall spun sora around so he was facing the city. “That’s good. I know Riku takes a while to get his feet under him but he’s never taken to anyone the way he has to you. It’s a good thing. He’s just as tuned in to you as you are to him, but your bond is new. Now stop doubting yourself, take a deep breath and tell me which direction Riku is in.” 

Sora was nervous but there was very little hesitation when he raised a hand, pointing down the street. 

“Good, let’s go.” Squall slapped his shoulder. He was sure they wouldn’t go too far for Sora’s first game. 

The pair walked down the street, Sora nervously looking around. Trying to find Riku in a crowd. The fondness Squall felt was nostalgic. He hadn’t gotten such strong ‘little brother’ vibes since Riku. 

With a little training and a little belief in himself he’d be something. 

“This is right…” Sora muttered. 

“Yeah?” Squall smiled a little. “Want to try again?” 

Sora shifted looking more frustrated with himself than anything. He pick another direction and then another and another and his frustration turned into annoyance. 

“Okay. What am i doing wrong?” 

“Why do you think you’re doing something wrong?” 

Sora was almost pouting. “We’ve been at this for two hours and i haven’t gotten anywhere.” 

“You sure?” 

“You’re full of unhelpful wisdom.” 

Squall threw his head back and laughed. “Want a hint?” Wouldn't his father be amused if he heard that. 

Sora sighed loud and nodded. “Yeah.” 

“We’re playing tag, not hide and seek.” 

Sora’s eyes widened comically, realizaion dawning. “They’re moving!” His tone was almost accusing as if they weren’t supposed to be doing that.

“They’re moving.” Squall confirmed with a smile. “And i promise, you’ve been on their trail the whole time.” 

That seemed to put a little more of a spark back in Sora’s eyes. Just a little validation was all he needed. He’d learn with just a little time. 

“Okay, fine.” Sora grumbled, cracking his knuckles as he took off in a new direction, this time in a jog that had Squall snickering but keeping up. Finally, it was actually turning into tag.

They ran for another hour more, Sora laughing the first time he caught a glimpse of silver. 

“This way.” Squall grinned, right beside them, “We’ll head them off.” 

“Do you know where they’re going?” 

“I have an idea.” 

They had crossed half the city and ended up at the giant bridge that had earlier captured Sora attention. It was like it had become the unspoken finish line. The pair laid in wait for when their darker halves finally showed up. The two of them appeared fnally, laughing softly as they made a beeline for the bridge. 

“They’re so busy running from us they don’t realize we got in front of them.” Squall snickered, speaking softly but Sora watched the way Cloud’s head tilted towards them as if hearing Squall speak from an impossible distance. 

“Cool…” Sora grinned, feeling that pride nip at him. 

“Go on.” Squall chuckled. “It’s tag.” 

Sora took off into a sprint that nearly surprised him. Sora was clearly an active kid that was no stranger to physical activities. Being on the track team had suited him well. 

He was light on his feet and crossed a moderate distance in no time at all even after running most of the afternoon. Physical stamina would only assist his magical stamina. 

“Got’cha!” Sora yelled, arms circling around Riku’s neck and nearly sending them both tumbling to the ground. 

Riku started laughing, arms around his waist. “You did it!” 

“Well done, kid.” Cloud smiled, growling at Squall when he appeared and checked Clouds hip by bumping into it with his own. 

“He did well.” Squall agreed, sliding his hand into Cloud’s back pocket as they leaned against each other. "And amazingly successful first game."

Sora was the first to pull away from Riku, face pink. “It was both really hard and really easy. I don’t know how to explain it better than that.” 

“Instinct?” Riku offered. 

“Maybe? More like a magnet.” Sora shrugged. "A compass?" 

“Either way it’s a good start. What do you say to finding a nice view of the sunset.” Cloud offered. Hours of running should be followed up with a little relaxing. “Sushi after.”

“Yes.” Squall nodded, the pair of them jumping up into the large cables that support the bridge. The height would have been impossible for a normal person to jump onto the way they had.

“Um?” Sora blinked, watching them stroll up the cables as if it were easy towards the bridge tower. “Eh?” 

Riku offered him his hand shyly and managed a smile. “I won’t let you fall.” 

“Oh, yeah. Okay.” Sora mumbled, surprised when Riku used a small air spell to spring them up onto the cable. “Okay, we’re gonna die.” 

“We’re not.” Riku chuckled, holding onto his hand. “I have you.” 

Squall and Cloud watched from the top of the tower minutes later, already sitting with their feet dangling. Watching the younger pair was far more interesting than the pending sunset. Sora was holding both of Riku’s hands while Riku walked backwards up the cable with no fear of falling.

“Was it all him?” Cloud asked. 

“I might have helped him beat you two here but yeah, was all him.” Squall smiled a little. “He's a quick learner. They’ll be fine.” 

When the cable began to slope and Riku used his magic to defy gravity and continue walking up, both men could hear Sora’s squawk. Something between genuine amazment and fearful nerves at being up so high. 

“Once upon a time you were so fond of heights either.” Squall muttered. 

Cloud hummed and rested his chin on Squall’s shoulder. “Yeah, been a long time.” There were quite a few memories this little adventure had them thinking back on. 

By the time the younger pair made it up, the sky was shifting into shades of red and Sora continued to cling to Riku’s arm. “Pretty…” 

“Mhm.” Riku agreed, sitting next to the wild pair and pulling Sora along with him. “Every place has it’s spot. Someplace beautiful like this.” 

“I wanna see them all…” Sora said, focusing on the sky and not how high they were. He definitely wasn't thinking about how they'd get down.

“We’ll see them.” 

Squall smiled a little, watching the pair bud was something he didn’t want to miss. They’d only continue to blossom from here. He shared a look with Cloud, both of them on the same page. These were the moments that mattered. 

“What should we do tomorrow?” Cloud asked, glancing at the boys linked fingers. 

“We’ll worry about it tomorrow.” Squall said, shoulder nudging Cloud’s. “For now, let's just think about tonight.” 

It was still early out. They still needed to go to dinner too, but this wasn’t a moment to rush. 

There were a few other things they could teach the younger pair about being life long partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully i'll get around to part 3 soon. Terra and Aqua need to meet Sora too.


End file.
